Manryne Reyene
" a 13 year old girl who people say is older than time" 'Appearance' Manryne or other known as Ryne has long black hair and has black eyes, she wears a white ribbon at the back of her head, she also wears an orange kimono-like ninja outfit and wears black sandals. ''' '''In her second form she wears black coat and hood which almost hide her entire face,she wears black shirt inside and a black skirt, she has white boots. In the Fanfiction she wears a long dress and white sandas her hair is tied and she wears a green crown similar to her sister''' ' Personality '''She is seen to be very elegant and graceful but beyond that she is very hyper and energetic. People say she is scary since she and the rest of her team appear mysteriously and the vanish like air. She has a habbit of attacking people when someone enters her relm (Tugaita island).' She is a quick tempered girl especially if people disrespected her. But sometimes she acts very funny and cute when she and Siya are together they attempt to do comedy even if its time for being serious Background Ryne is a young girl who protects the island of tugatia. After a hundred years war Ryne returned back to the island along with her team hoping they would return after another hundred years past, and it came true. After a hunderd years past Ryne saw that things had change to the human world and got interested on a sport called "soccer" she and her team (before they were a team) observed how humans play it and later on they trained soccer themselves and master it, after so ryne decides to stay in the world of humans and tries to blend in with them to learn more about their nature and their lives. Plot: Chrono Stone Ragnarok Tournament Ryne only appeared once when the scene goes after Saru talked with Vanfeny and Garshya, She then appeared before Saru smiling like an innocent child, In annoyance Saru then asked why she was there and replied that she was just wondering how the tournament was going on. Though Saru didnt replied her and left leaving Ryne behind though he swore he heard her giggling. She then appeared watching the Match between El Dorado's final team and saru's team which she then giggled again as she watch the match secretly wearing her second outfit. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Ryne was sent to God Eden island for an unknown reason. While she was there she saw Hakuryuu and he's Team the Unlimited Shinning. Ryne watched the scene and was horrified what he and his team did to the Raimon members, Little Did she know Hakuryuu himself was looking at her. After that she is saw sitting on a tree watching shuu and raimon have a match when the branch of the tree she is sitting cracked and broke, falling down but didn't noticed she got rescued by hakuryuu which made her blush. She and Hakuryuu had a small conversation when suddenly Hakuryuu asked if she was a spy then she yelled causing some of the raimon members look too the bushes. She then appeared on the battle between Zero and Raimon. She got shocked about the adults joining but did not say a word and continue watching. Though while she watches she was worried about hakuryuu but after the match she cheered secretly that the match between Zero and Raimon Finally ended. She then later appeared looking at the others leaving and gave a smile to herself, as she was about to leave God Eden she felt someone grabbed her wrist and to her shock it was hakuryuu. Hakuryuu gave her a warm smile and whispered "thanks" but instead of a "your welcome" , ryne started screaming "Baka,baka,baka" as many times when hakuryuu left. Relationship Hakuryuu- (love interest) Saru- (Rival) Siya- (twin sis.) Rein- (older brother) Quotations I.E Go (chrono stone so saru how are things here in your tournament hmm?? To Saru my.....such a stubborn boy he is To herself when Saru left her the final battle is finally here....i wonder who will win? To herself Galaxy So..this is the team that will represent japan?..they have a long way to go to prove themselves to someone from behind her as she is watching Movie Utimate Bonds poor raimon.....no!!! raimon won't give up to herself as she is watching the battle between raimon and unlimited shinning NANI!? I AM NOT A SPY YOU BAKA PEDO!! To Hakuryuu while they are taking Hakuryuu.......why?... to herself while watching hakuryuu in the match BAKA, BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA to hakuryuu when its time to leave Trivia *She is older than time *She once have a mother and father but both died in a war, but she and Siya survived then she and siya became guardians of their home island * She mostly giggles or smile * Her nick name "luha" means "Tear" * She has a twin sister name Siya (will appear in galaxy with the rest of the team) * She will fully appear in Galaxy with her team * She has a crush on Hakuryuu but dosnt show it, Somtimes call him "mr. PedoBaka man' *She is based on a Filipino myth called "Diwata" *even though she is a Philippine myth she wears a kimono *People call her "the enchanted teen* *this character is made by Djtrance feel free to use her ask my permision first Category:Female Category:Forward Category:Goalkeeper Category:Wind Category:Water Category:Captain Category:Encantasia Category:Characters